


Club 27 Has Reached Capacity

by Justaspnaddict



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, I know this isn't fitting for the proof but oh well, M/M, Only when they fuck and for jokes though, Ray is a dad, Ray is slightly jealous, Realistic, Self-Harm, Suicidal gerard, Time line? What timeline, confused frank, idek, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaspnaddict/pseuds/Justaspnaddict
Summary: Frank and Gerard are in a Rocky spot. They go from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows. Can they salvage their relationship before it falls apart?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So yep this is the second thing I'm posting and it's awful but oh well lol. If you're reading this thanks!

Hey! Thanks for reading. Just wanted to clear some stuff up. I don't think this actually happened. Do I think the ship was real? Yes. But this isn't how I think it went down. Also how old is Gerard currently? I have no idea I'll eventually set it but just know he's younger than 27 probably around 24. With that being said enjoy!


	2. We're Immortalized in Cold Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this begins kind of sad. Also the chapter title is from Cold Love by Rainbow Kitten Surprise. Check em' out!

The dark bar smelled like cigarettes and vodka. The neon signs lit the room and it was almost completely empty. A corner of rowdy college kids in the corner booth, an old man with long white hair sat across the bar from the door, and me. Honestly it felt like a bad music video.  I was hoping that it wouldn't seem completely pathetic to be here but unfortunately it did. Elton John's piano man was playing and I couldn't help but laugh at the cliche my life had become. Addicted musician alone in a dark bar on a Wednesday night. I can see the tabloids already. "24 year old Gerard Way punches paparazzi in the face". "Gerard Way admits addiction; Denies Help"; "Gerard Way found dead in home at 27; Overdosed".  
  
God, what's wrong with me? Tonight was supposed to go better than this. The last thing I was expecting was Frank to tell me he wanted to keep things private. Why not just end it then? God. And his stupid girlfriend, if it wasn't for Jamia we could be happy. I got rid of my arm candy, can't he?  
  
I sat down at the bar and ordered a bottle of Jim Beam. I've got money to spend why not spend it. That's all I needed was something to blur the night. Before my drink could come my phone lit up with Frank's name and face. Yeah right like I was going to answer it.  I denied the call and put it face down on the counter.  
  
Three generous glasses later it's became a bit more bearable than before. I didn't need him. I'm sure Bert would welcome me back with open arms. And I met that new girl the other night. Fuck Frank. Who needs him anyway. Wait. I already did. I chuckled to myself and my phone began to vibrate. Ray. I know what be was going to say but I actually like Ray at the moment so I opted to answer it.  
  
"Yeah?" I tried not to speak to much. I knew my words were probably slurring. Five glasses into a bottle of Jim Beam and two shots will do that to you.  
  
"Where are you at Gerard?" he seemed exasperated. Everyone always was but I also knew Ray worried about me a lot and I shouldn't doubt him.  
  
"Why does it matter?" I heard him sigh on the other end and I momentarily felt like I should give him a break. But I really didn't have anything to lose now. I was going to get yelled at by Frank and Mikey anyways.  
  
"Gee, I'll cut straight to the point. I know what happened tonight and I don't want you drowning your sorrows alone in a dark bar." he paused before sighing "Please let me come pick you up."  
  
Knowing he would spend the night looking for me if I didn't let him  I decided to save him some time. "I'm at a bar on Elm."  
  
I could here the relief in his voice. "Thanks Gee, I'll be there soon."  
  
I figured he was already on his way so I decided to slam back a couple more glasses before leaving enough bills to pay for the bottle and leave a generous tip before walking to wait outside. I took the bottle with me.  
  
The air didn't seem as cold as it did earlier. And the lights seem a bit brighter.  I will be okay. When Ray pulled up he just rolled down the window.  
  
"Come on, get in" he pushed open the door and I got up before sinking into passenger seat. "You smell like a bar!"  
  
"Don't I always?" I chuckled at myself.  
  
"You weren't lately. It looks like that's back though" he sighed. It felt like everyone was always sighing.  
  
"Do you know what he said tonight, Ray? I tried to tell him I left Kat for him. That I wanted to be with him." I noticed by the end of the sentence I had almost started crying and Ray was flinching because I almost yelled.  
  
"So it didn't go the way you expected?" I knew he could figure that out in his own he was asking what Frank said.  
  
"Something like that." I took another swig of the bottle and the liquid burned the back of my throat. It was one of the best feelings I could remember.  
  
"He's probably still in my room just letting you know. I can call him and kick him out though." he sent me a tight lipped smile.  
  
"Please. I can't go back to our room whether he's there or not." Another swig.  
  
I heard yelling coming from the other side of the phone but it didn't sound like Frank.  
  
"Okay. I'll handle it when I get there. Tell Frank to leave please. Gerard is staying the night in my room." he sighed "Yes, Mikey. But let Pete stay you're the second to last person I want in the room right now. Bye."  
  
That seemed interesting. "What was that about?"  
  
"Pete and Mikey are fighting again. Nothing new. So we have a full house tonight. Yay." he sighed. "Why am I the only adult here!"  
  
"You're not. We just act like teenagers." I snorted. "Except me. I try to make an adult decision and what do I get? I get-"  
  
"Drunk, Gerard, you get drunk!" he sighed. "Did you even try to ask him why?" he asked.  
  
"He made it perfectly clear that he didn't care." I finished off the bottle.  
  
"I don't want to hear it right now. You didn't even try!" he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "Goddammit Gerard! I only want what's best for you." he trailed off "That's it. We can take about this more in the morning."  
  
I took that as please just shut up for now. And I did. The rest of the ride was spent with altrock on the radio.  
  
When we got back to the hotel we were staying at Bob was standing in the parking lot leaning on the building. "Pete's in your room. Just do you know."  
  
"Yeah, I got the call. Thanks though. Any security or fan issues?" I knew Ray was only looking out for us but it woundn't be the first time something similar happened.  
  
"No, we're good" Bob let the cigarette slip from his fingers before stomping it out.  
  
"Thank God!" he hugged Bob "Thanks for holding down the fort"  
  
"No problem man." they released.  
  
"I'm taking Gee upstairs before he falls over" he pointed to me an I noticed I was swaying quite a bit.  
  
We finally got up to Ray's room and I trashed the bottle of bourbon before laying in the floor. The carpet was softer than I expected and I decided to sleep as is tonight.  
  
"Get up." I could tell by his voice he was exhausted. But honestly? I didn't give a shit at the moment.  
  
"No." I got some lint in my mouth but that was bearable.  
  
"Fine. Sleep there then; fine by me!" I heard him change before collapsing into bed.  
  
A few minutes later I heard Pete walk out of the bathroom. His hair was still damp and plastered on the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh no you don't."I felt his arms reach around me and heave me up." God you smell like alcohol on steroids."  
  
"Mmm...yeah" I tried to push on his shoulders to help me up.  
  
"Let's get you changed hmm? Frank dropped off some of your pj's huh? Sound good?" he coaxed me until I was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Uh. Frank." the thought of him made me want to cry. Out of frustration and anger. Some love to though.  
  
"I know, I know. Let's get you cleaned up yeah? Let's get to the bathroom." he yanked me up again.  
  
The whole way I put most of my weight on Pete and I felt like I was going to fall.  
  
I sat on the closed toilet while he undressed me to my boxers. I really had to fucking piss.  
  
"Piss." I said before grabbing at the counter trying to stand.  
  
"Nope you're gonna have to sit buddy." he said before lifting the seat and pulling my boxers down. The flashbacks hit me like a truck. This is far from the first time someone had to do this for me. Shit.  
  
He turned around and left me piss when I was done I grabbed the clean pair of boxers off of the sink before pulling them onto my legs.  
  
"Okay. I'm decent." he turned around and patiently helped me finish dressing.  
  
"Thanks, Pete. Really." I said patting his back.  
  
"No problem man." he smiled.  
  
"What's wrong with me Pete?" my head hung and it rested between my knees.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said before taking a seat on the floor in front of me.  
  
"I'm so fucked up. I want to die man. I really do. Not even Frank wants me anymore." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.  Fuck I was emotional tonight. "He's the love of my life. And he doesn't want me. I just want him to love me back."  
  
Pete grabbed my hands and gently wiped the hair from in front of my eyes. "Look you're not fucked up. You have problems, so what Gee? I do too. So does Mikey, everyone does. And so does Frank." he smiled at me. "Okay? Ask him tomorrow. Sit down after your hangover is gone and talk to him. It may take five minutes it may take three hours. But it will be worth it. I promise you." he wiped the lingering tears.  
  
"Okay, Pete. I will. I'll talk to him." he pulled me up and into a hug.  
  
"Good. You both deserve to be happy." he let go. And opened the door. "Let's go lay down ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok" he helped me over to the bed before laying me next to Ray and then climbing into bed leaving me in the middle.  
  
"Good night, Gee, I love you." 

"Love you too. You're gonna talk to Mikey right?" 

A few moments passed before he answered. "I'll try."


	3. I Love You Like the Kids Love Throwing Bottles Off the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the rainbow kitten surprise this time the titles from American Shoes though also if you listen to the song it's not that happy so if you listen to it just know I'm using a lot of their songs for inspiration. Link to song at the end of the chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> So there's some really badly written smut in the middlefor those who don't care for it.

"Get up." my head felt like a sledgehammer was hitting it from the inside. "You're gonna want this advil." he layed it on the bedside table and I noticed everyone else was already out of bed.  
  
"Fuck. How much did I drink last night?" I asked before downing the water and advil.  
  
"At least a bottle of bourbon. Maybe more." he sighed before trashing the empty bottle. "What happened last night?"  
  
"I asked Frank to be with me only and he turned me down. Not much to it." I threw myself back onto the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't just give up you need to talk it out." he sat down next to me. "You know I love you like a brother. With that being said go back to your own room."  
  
"But Ray-" he clasped his hand over my mouth.  
  
"No. Get out." He pushed me out the door and I heard it click.  
  
I banged on the door "Come on man. Let me in."  
  
"No. If it goes wrong you're welcome back, but not until you talk to him."  
  
I hit the door once more in vain. I drug my feet down to the elevator and hit the 6th floor.  
  
I wish it would've went better last night. I had so much to say. And so much to do. I want him to live me that way I love him. I know I don't deserve it but I want to spend the rest of my life with him.  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by the elevator doors opening. I walk down to our room before knocking. "Hello?" he sounded like he just woke up and I didn't doubt it.  
  
"It's me. We need to talk." I heard shuffling and rhe door clicked and opened.  
  
He wasn't wearing much. A large black t-shirt and some boxers.  
  
"Thank God, you're okay." he hugged me tightly clinging to me.  
  
"I'm fine." I brushed past him. "I said we need to talk."  
  
"Okay. You're right." he joined me on the bed.  
  
"Frank, please tell me you have a reason for all of this. Please, tell me you at least love me." I grabbed his hands.  
  
"Baby. Look at me." he pulled his hand out of mine and lifted my jaw up so I would look into his eyes. "Of course I love you."  
  
I stood up and faced him. "Than why won't you leave her? I left Kat. But you're to worried and scared of what everyone thinks of you!" I pulled at my hair.  
  
"It's just not the right time." sighing he rested his head into his hands. "Gee. I love you more than life itself okay? I promise I'll do it just wait okay? What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
"I understand. I do. I'm just in love. Love makes me do crazy things." I joined him on the bed.  
  
"I love you Gee." he smiled at me.  
  
"I love you too." his lips met mine and I felt like it would be alright.  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
I straddled him. The kiss began to get heated and I began grinding onto him.  
  
"Gee"  
  
I ran my fingers up his shirt toying with his nipples. He let out a moan. Suddenly he flipped me over and removed my shirt.  
  
"So beautiful. Such a good boy for me."  
  
"Yes, daddy."   
  
My fingers found the hem of his shirt and I pulled it over his head before tossing it behind him. He traced kisses down my jaw sucking below my ear before moving down to my neck. He placed kisses and sucked on my neck making me moan. Leaving love bites. He moved down to my nipples before sucking on one of them lightly and toying with the other. He let go before blowing on the wet nipple making me shiver.  
  
"Do you like that?"  
  
"Yes. Please Frank"  
  
"What do you want Gerard. Talk to me."  
  
"Fuck me please."  
  
"So eager for me." I squealed in annoyance and my pants were removed and he started palming my cock through my boxers. He shifted so his head was between my upper thighs. He mouthed me through my boxers and my fingers found his hair. He took the waistband in between his teeth pulling them off. His mouth wrapped around my cock sucking and swirling his tongue around my cock. Suddenly his mouth took all of me and I involuntary bucked my hips up. He gagged slightly but continued to suck.  
  
"Frank please. Fuck me"  
  
"As you wish." he walked over to the drawer grabbing the lube and a condom. He layed them next me and kissed me roughly biting at my lip. He slicked up two of his fingers and began to stretch me.  


"Fuck" I moaned as he Bagan to thrusting in I couldn't help but try to fuck myself. 

"My boy, so good for me." he chuckled and continued to slowly thrust

"Yes daddy." his mouth met my neck again. Sucking dark hickeys onto my neck. 

"Are you my dirty little slut? Always ready when I need something. Ready to be fucked whenever." 

"Fuck me daddy! Please!" I whimpered and tried to adjust so I could get more. 

"Do want daddy's cock inside of you? Want me to make you scream?" 

"Fuck yes! I want daddy's big cock to fill me up! Fuck me until I can't walk daddy!" 

"You're such a dirty little slut! You want to scream so loud the whole floor knows my name? Knows your daddy's little slut?" 

"Yes daddy, please?" I begged and suddenly I felt another finger slip into me. I moaned. 

"Tell me, tell me how you're my slut tell me what I should do to you!" 

"I'm your dirty little slut! Please fuck me! I want you slamming onto so hard I can't think please daddy!" 

"Maybe I should let you get off like this, huh? Fucking yourself on my fingers. Getting to watch you scream my name?" 

"Please just fuck me!" 

"Usually I'd love seeing you fuck yourself on my fingers. But since you've been so good I'll fuck you myself. Sound good?"  
  
"Yes please." he curled his fingers to hit my prostate. Brushing it with every stroke.   
  
He removed his fingers and rolled the condom onto himself before thrusting into me quickly.   
  
"Gee, you're so tight for me baby." he thrusted a few more times before flipping me up so that we were both sitting and I was straddling his lap. He started lifting me and pushing game back down hitting my prostate every time. Both of us were hung up in each other.   
  
"Frank I think- oh. I'm gonna-" he began to jerk me off.   
  
"It's okay baby. Be a good boy and cum for me."  
  
"Oh Frank." he was thrusting up into me faster. I came screaming his name. A few strokes later he finished and we layed there for a few moments before he got up to clean us up.   
  
"Are we good?" he asked and layed down next to me pulling game over so I was laying on his chest.   
  
"Yeah baby, we're good" I leaned up and gently kissed his cheek.   
  
"Thank God. You're the most important thing in my life." held onto me tightly and we fell asleep like that. Under the covers tangled up in each other.   
  
I was woke up by banging on our door. "Gaddammit let me in Gee!" I heard shouting and I knew it was Mikey.   
  
"Babe," I shook Frank trying to wake him. His eyes opened slowly revealing his sleepy eyes. "Mikey's knocking."   
  
"M'kay let him in." I walked over to the door and opened it to be met with a steaming mad Mikey.  
  
Mikey stormed before falling onto the couch and lighting a cigarette. "Fuck Pete."  
  
Frank piped up from the bed. "I have several times and you do almost nightly." he laughed and Mikey took a long drag off his cigarette.   
  
"Shut up. My God he's impossible!" Mikey knocked the ashes off his cigarette roughly.   
  
"What happened?" I walked over to the couch and sat down.   
  
"He's a dick. You know how we agreed to do the whole non-monogamous thing right?"   
  
"Yeah, trust me, I know. What's the problem?" I asked lighting my own cigarette having to flick the lighter several times before it would light.   
  
"He's going back on his word. Apparently I can only fuck who he wants me too." he put his cigarette out on the ash tray.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as Mikey pulled my cigarette from my hand and started taking drags off of it.   
  
"He only wants me with Ray and him. Apparently he's 'fed up' with me fucking guys after shows.   
  
"That's not that bad, Mikes. As far as I know he's only with you and Patrick. He hasn't even touched anyone else in a long time." I looked over my shoulder to get support from Frank.   
  
"Gee is right. He's just in love with you. What's so bad about that?" he got up before coming on sitting on my lap.   
  
"We agreed that we could see other people." Mikey groaned.   
  
"Don't you love him too?" Frank asked.   
  
"Yeah but-"   
  
I cut in "Don't pull a Gerard and run off like I did. Talk to him about it. Okay?" I looked at him.   
  
"Fine." he sighed and got up slamming the door behind him.   
  
"Well. That went okay." Frank laughed under his breath.   
  
"Yeah, it did." Frank kissed me holding onto my jaw.   
  
My phone started vibrating on the wooden table in front of us. Frank picked it up before handing to me. "Who is it?" I mouthed.   
  
"Brendon."  
  
"Hey Brendon!" I answered and heard him answer right after.   
  
"Gee, how are you man?" Frank got up and started to make a pot of coffee while I conversed with Brendon.   
  
"Good! Where you at?" I asked not sure if they were on break from their tour yet.   
  
"You're in Seattle right?" I laughed.   
  
"Yeah, don't leave for a while yet."  
  
"Good cause we're at the airport can you pick us up?"   
  
"Uh-"   
.  
"Thanks man. See you soon!"   
  
"What was that about?" Frank asked handing me a cup of coffee.   
  
"I think we have to go pick them up from the airport." I said staring at the phone still confused about what just happened.   
  
"Well we should get to it then." He smiled at me.   
  
"Guess so." I laughed.   
  
"I need to shower first though." Frank said and I agreed.   
  
"Me too. I smell like booze and sex." I laughed shedding my shirt.   
  
"The life of a rock star, Gee" he winked. 

"Being a rock star is nothing with out you." 

And again everything felt alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/6A9UIGahFdc
> 
> Also just to clear it up Frank and Pete used to be fuck buddies. Yeah also that was quite kinky.


End file.
